


Morgana Toe 2

by Alibaba_x



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alibaba_x/pseuds/Alibaba_x
Summary: Morhanan,, gets more Toes?! But with a price to pay...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Morgana Toe 2

/// pov after Ann drives off in her forrzwagon with Cumshota//

Cumshota drives away while Ann suck his toes. "Mmmamam yea" says kamoshida as he crashes into a building. "Suuuuuuckkck." But suddenly MORHAB ANN!!! APPEARS AS A GHOSY?? HE GOES "MOW MRWO"

"I MAY HAVE COMMIT DED BUT I'M BACC YOU BITCC" the ghost cat moaned in meows in the back of the forrzwagon, Ann stopped sucking and sat up with a huge or gasp "but I thought you commit death after aker made my vagina blood splat"

"YOU VAGINA TOO SECY, I HAD TO CUM BACK! I CUUDLNT RESIST!" He mwood. Ann looked very blush, she had heart eyes. "THAT SO NKCD, OH MY GOD, WANNA FUCK?" but uh oh when she ask that Cum of shit got mad and whipped out his hammer. "Uh oh stinky." Ann screamed and jumed of the window. Comshit chased them all the way down the street but uh oh they ran into Ryuj who was wearing VERY SECY cloths.

Ryu in his mmm secy shorts and crippity crap top screamed bloody murder as he saw this cum fest run towards him "f o r r e a l? !" He shouted, jumping away, Ann and Morgan proceeded to run into a secy stripper pole in the stret with cumsgurm behind them

Morga n and Amn stared at the stripper pole like they were captives being freed from the human black market meat trade. "Ohmy gawdd!!!! We gotta strip!! 😘" Ann said as she got nakie. Morgan sexily removed his ghost bandana and they both got on the pole in the middle of the street to start doing the humpy wumpys. Cumoshia tried to shoot Ann while she pole danced but her ASS was too powerful and reflected the bullets.

Ann flexed her iron cheeks and fucked the pole hard, helping morg an in the process "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK GUYS THIS BITCH ASS RAT TRIED TO SHOOT YOU" ryui scremed at the two, only to have cumshota cum over to him and kick his dick, ryuji fell down in slow motion "f o o o o r r r e e e a a l l ? ?"

"WHWH MY DICK ACHES NOW." Ryjuicy scREECHED." "Shut uP WHORE!!!!" Kamasjid screamed as he got nakider and nakider by the second. "OH NO!!!!!" Ann screamed, but oh no!! Now Kamshido goes over to Ryuji and starts sexily licking his face. "Dude u pede files." Ryuji sad. Morganna shoved his jitty tat peewee against the pole too hard and got it stuck. "MmWOEEOEO." HE YELLED💕

Ryuji m o a n ed from kamacums licky lickies whilst morg an and Ann moaned into the pool "MOOOoooOoORGAN FFFREEEeeeeEeeEEMAN~!" Ann y e l l ed, Morgana cried "MY TAT PWEE IS STUCK LIKE DRIED CUMMM AAAHHJ" he attempted to pry it off, only getting Ann stuck aswell, leaving ryuji being helplessly licked

Suddenly Morganas pussy combust and blew up the strip pole and sent Morham and Ann flying through the air and on top of Rygucci. "gOT OFF ME YOU GOYS MY DICK HURTS!!" He yells while flailing his arms around like a dog with rabies. Morgana screamed because his lack of peewee. "Oh NO!!!!! HOW WILL LADY ENN EAT MY PUTTY TAT PER WEE NOW!!!" Morgana sobbed. Kamoshida took a shit on them all. 

Everyone besides cumshid sobbed "eeeeweeewsdhaksvsksbaksua uh oh stinky" cried ryuji, who was covered in spit and shit, and pounded Morgan a with her fist "STOPPED CAT NERD IF YOU HAD JUST STAYED DED NON OF THSI WOULD HAVE HAPPENED AND U WOULD STILL HAVE DICC" she continued beating the pussy while he cried in g major "MROWOEITIWO"

Morgan had a spaz attack and began to slowly eat Ryuji. "Hoomgm comfg yummy." He moaned meowed. "nOOOo dUDE!!!" Ryuji cried out, but it was too late, Morhana is pregnant with Ryuji Saggy Tata's. Ann got up and started beating Cumoshids senseless till his face were no longer square. Then Morgann pops out and cums all over Cameofshito. 

This cum fest was just getting started, Ann jumped on top of it all and began fucking cum shida non-stop "STUPUD RAPIST MAN AAAAHHH" she pounded him hard while Morgan a continued cunning and ryuji cried, he could be heard from inside morgana "MORGANA YOU SHIT LOORD GET ME OUT OF HERE...OMFG IS THAT A RAT"

SUDDENTL, YOU SUCK APPEARED. THE BIGGEST RAT KNOWN TO MAN KIND. "it is I... yousuke. I am here to save the day!!!!" Suddenly he flung 70 different paintbrushes into Kamosjidas head and killed him. "Come with me my friends." He suddenly whipped out a garbage bag with Akiras dead body in it and whapped Ann in the face.. ann blushed romamticly. "😘" she sayd. 

Ryuji just kinda,,popped out of morgana, it was a terrifying sigh be he b r e a t h e d when he saw you suck gay "Morganas insides smell like cum, omg he fuckin ded" he pointed to cum shit before standing up on his tozie wozies, Ann was a blushing mess due to yusuk givving her good s m a c c, she sighed taking his hand "my lord and savoir you suck gay, please show us the way" she coughed up some gay vibes before smacking morg an a

Yusuk took them to his top secret strip club how sexi 😘😍. Suddenly they were all shoved inside and they sat at a table in the corner covered in cum. ""Uuuuuh what can I get u to drink." Asked the really secy waiter Haru. "Four cum shots plea- WAIT HARU OMIGOD U WORK AT STRIP??!?" shouted Ryuji. Hairu nodded. So Harem made them 4 cumshot and they gulped away. 

Ryuji was very turned on by strip dealer haru and drank more cum "MMMmmmmMmmMm so sexu harhuuy" he winned, haru did a seci walk around the table, making everyone go mad and super horn "h a r u u u show me some of those sexu skilss" Ann requested getting up and stripping down "Yes mam lad an mam!" Haru shouted confidently dragging an over to a con drenched pole

"OH YAYAAYSSSS!!" Ann shouts as she pissed herself convulsivly. Harum continued to shake her tiddies around on the pole. "What do ya thonk gays?" She wonked. Ann threw 300 British pounds at Haruk as she danced dance till your dead. Yusuk e painted a picture of Harume with Anns piss and everyone clapped when Hari finished. But suddenly the door burst down and out comes... SOGGY GYRO?! "WHERE IS MY SON AND HIS SEC SLAVE?!" He shoutsz. 

Ann runs and hides for she knows they would have commit dead, morg an a freefish saddled up to soggy giro and sucked his tozie wozets, sog kicked the cat and went to Ann pinned her to the wall, causing her to piss her pants "WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY YOU HORNY BITCH" HE slammed her hard until she was on the ground "THEY- THEY FUCKED TOO HARDDD" she began crying remembering how badly her pussy was shot and murdered 

Soggy stopped beating Ann and took out his microphone. "IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS I WILL UNCONSENSUAL SEC YOU!!!" everyone in the strip gasped. That is when yousuck whipped out the body bag and dropped all of Akiraks decaying parts to thenground. Eber ome started to piss on his body. "NOOOO°°! ○◇○" SOgg cried out. "WHHHY!?!?!?!?!?"

"WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS MY SLAVEEE" HE cried sobbing all over the floor, the strip reaked of piss and cum the decaying body parts sat there dying as everyone began to cry and cum seeing Akira death bod "I could've painted something beautiful out of his sex blood" yusuk sobbed, Ann got up and ran to haru "HE RAPPED MEEEENENEMENDKE" she cried hoping someone would help but the only thing that came was her

"UuuUUUuUUuUUuUUUuUUHH." Yusuk E said. Sojogro started beating up Yusuke with his old man cane. He bust the cane through Yusucks head till he was dead dead dead and his brains were splattered across the floor to join the cum and piss. "You know what no I'm not doing this anymore." Sogoro brought out the B O M B. "NOO!! WAIT!" Shouted Arn, but it was too late. The bomb went BOoom.

"Giovanni RETRIEVED THE FUCK ARE THEY YOU HORNY AND TO MY MOTHER WAS THE FUCK ARE" ryuji screamed, there was a cat in his ass, that cat was Morgana and his kirry paw fit very Nicky in ryuju, Ann was jealous and now it's a ganf.g Ang gang bang a/ hot mes, dbjfjtvge everyone had too nuchvfgghfb very sexy 

Ann started a rampage in the blown up bar and stabbed Ryuji 37 times in the chest. "NOOAIUSXJXJ AND THE HELL AND THEN THERE'S THE FUCK ARE RYUJI THE FUCK ARE THEY YOU HORNY!!!" Sojigsaw shouts before plunging his knofe deep inside Anm. "Ah yes~" said Arm before dying. But lo and behold appeared FOOTBAA!!! SHE TOOK OUT HER FOOT FETISH HENTAI AND THRRE IT AT SONJIRO! "YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS SONGIRO!!!" She pulled out all her pubic hair and suffocated Sojiro to dieth. Futaba fortnite danced doing the default dance over Sojuros cadaver.

Arm grew a rather large knife out of Anns arm as she began to dance with futaba while stabbing soggy But I slowky, yusuk and Thu just kinds watched they thought this was fine and normsl, digger just kinda later on the ground a big cum covered mess "maybe now...i can be with me secer akira.." He breathed and passed out, leaving Ann and bloody, cummy, wet mess.

Then that's when Jesus Christ made a return, opening his holy bible and sucking them all inside. He slammed it shut and squished them like bugs. "Yyou guyes, are fuckijg stupid as hell, like actually what the ruck." Said Jesus before nutting and heading back toward the sky.

The End.


End file.
